


flowers of the wind

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 09:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: after john smith went back to england he goes back after healing to see pocahontas but the bad guy dosent like that





	1. the start

flowers of the wind

pocahontas was touching the wind and getting flowers and she said "wow this flower is so nice" and kocom wakked to her and said "yes i like it" but then captain crunchbone the bad guy from pocahontas 1 crashed his ship in and walked to pocahontas "hi john smiths in jail and he wants to see you" said crunchbone "ok" said pocahontas and he went onto ship to england

england

pocahontas was at england with crunchbone and wiggins walked up to pocahontas and said "hi john is here" and john rolfe walked out "hi im john rolfe" "no ur johnn smith" said pocahontas "oh well we tricked u lol" said john rolfe "NOOOOOO I WANNA GO BACK HOME" said pocahomtas and she runned to the ship and went back home by herself

america

pocahontas was at america and she lied on the floor and said "where is john smith" but then a new ship crashed in and it was jail ship to dump convicts on land "no we dont want convicts go back home" and the convicts went back home on ship "aww shit" said captain crunchbone and he drived it back but then when they were back at england john smith was told pocahontas wasnt there so john smith screamed and pocahontas heard his scream so she jumped into the water and swimmes to england and john smith was there

england

"hi pocahontas" said john smith "hi john wmith" said pocahontas then captain crunchbone walked in and said "GIVE ME GOLD OR ILL KILL JOHN SMITH" and he theowed pocahontas in cell i mean john smith "GET US GOLD POCAHONTAS" said john smith and pocahontas swimmed back home

america

pocahontas was in america and said to powhatan "dad i need yellow gold" and powhatan handed her corn "we used all of our gold to make necklace but u can try corn" "THX DAD" saved pocahontas and she swimmed back to england

england

pocahontas was in england and crunchbone said "HMMMM JOHN SMITH I MEAN POCAHONTAS IS NOT HERE YET SO I WILL KILL JOHN SMITH" and he pointed a gun at john smith but then pocahontas gave crunchbone the corn "ok i wont kill him" said crunchbone but then he dropped the corn into water and now lost gold and everyone hated him so john smith and pocahontas said "GOVERNER CRUNCHBONE HAS BEEN EVIL FOR TO LONG NOW WE WILL KILL HIM" and crunchbone runned into a tower trying to be safe from the people

to be continue


	2. FINAL FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS THE FINAL FIGHT SRY HAGGARS DEAD

flowers of the wind 2

pocahontas and john smith was running up then crunchbone jumped out of window to fight and said "hah u savages wont kill me" and he fighted them all with his sword and he was very powerful so he couldnt die and things but then a bunch of native people swimmed to england "HI WE ARE POCAHONTAS FRIENDS AND WELL KILL CRUNCHBONE SO SHE AND JOHN SMITH CAN BE HAPPY" said the people that swimmed "fuck" said crunchbone and he runned near the well to jump in to hide and escape but then kocom headshotted crunchbone with his gun and crunchbone died and fell into well and then john smith and pocahontas and the native people swimmed back to america

america

"hi u are now welcome" said powhatan to john smith and he put the corn necklace on john "sry we ran out of gold" and they were all happy then pocahontas said to john smith "i hope u know that what crunchbone did was wrong we use gold to make necklace but ur people like gold because its only gold and that is wrong" "wow ur so smart babe" said john smith and they kissed

the end


End file.
